If Someone Really Loves You
by FandomTravellers
Summary: Korra and Asami's trip in the Spirit World has gone well so far, but a trip can't be one without accidentally going to a few places that weren't on your 'to visit' list now can it? / **ON A PERMANENT HIATUS, I'm so so sorry, I may rewrite this entire thing out and actually finish it one day, but I can't continue it like I had originally planned. thanks for understanding**/
1. They'll Go With You to Unfamiliar Places

**A/N: if you are wanting to see Mako and Bolin in the story, you're going to have a wait until a little later, sorry. and I also want to say that if this seems like another story I apologise but I honestly did come up with this myself, and anything that resembles another story is completely coincidental.**

* * *

If Someone Really Loves You, They'll Go With You to Unfamiliar Places

The spirit world was amazing. Korra loved that fact you could eat however much you want and still not gain any weight. But what she loved more was that Asami was on a holiday with her in this vast, picturesque place. As they walked around, holding hands, spirits would come up and say 'hi' to the Avatar and her _special_ friend, some of them followed the two girls along their journey while others went about their day.

While walking to a field where Korra had tea with Iroh once, she and Asami stumbled upon a familiar sight. It was a small purple dragon bird spirit just like the one Korra swatted her first time there. Asami was cooing the little spirit when Korra heard a shriek from the skies above. Afraid the mother spirit may attack Asami, Korra dragged her out the woods in a rush and tumbled on the green fields.

"Is everything okay?" Asami asked.

"No. I mean yes. I'm fine." Korra replied a bit flustered.

"What was that loud shriek just before? Why are the skies now dark and cloudy whereas before it was sunny? And how come you were in such a hurry to get me out of there?" Asami chuckled which made Korra relax. "Sorry I'm asking so many questions, I just-this place is so amazing and I want to know about it."

Korra smiles. "It's okay Asami. That loud shriek was the mother of the baby dragon bird spirit you were admiring. I was afraid it would attack you for touching her young so I brought you out. The skies changed because in the Spirit World, my emotions have a large effect. Because I was afraid in there the skies turned gloomy; but since I am more relaxed because we, you, are safe now, the skies should turn sunny again any minute." And as if on cue, the skies turned to the state they were before.

They stood up and started walking again.

"To be honest with you Asami, I don't know much about this place either. But I know someone who does and can tell you many things." Korra was excitedly waving at something in the distance, and as they got closer Asami saw that it was a round man with a bald head but a large, white beard.

"Why hello young Avatar, lovely to see you again. And hello to your friend here too." The old man greeted.

"Hello Iroh!" Korra beamed. Asami was confused. Wasn't Iroh in Republic City, wasn't he the United Forces General and wasn't he, well, younger?

Asami must've had a quizzical look on her face because Korra laughed and introduced her.

"Asami, meet Iroh. Lord Zuko's Uncle."

* * *

**A/N: **(again, sorry)** I won't be able to update very frequently, as I have school and homework but I will try my best to update every weekend. stay tuned and please review ! :)**


	2. They'll Meet Your Friends

If Someone Really Loves You, They'll Meet Your Friends

"Iroh? As in the Dragon of the West Iroh? But I thought, well, that he had died!" Asami questioned out loud.

"Well, after I felt I had done all I could in the material world, I decided to ascend into the Spirit World. It is wonderful here! Look at all the friends I have made." Iroh then pointed to a few spirit animals enjoying tea.

"Oh, I almost forgot! This is Asami Sato. She's the Chief Executive Officer of Future Industries. She's really good with mopeds and cars; she even tried to teach me how to drive a Satomobile!" Korra beamed proudly.

Asami blushed at the compliment and put her hand against the back of her head. "Well… I tried."

"Mmm… Quite the engineer aren't you? I never really got to see the 'Satomobile' or cars, in that case. Would've been amazing just needing to sit back and relax while someone took you to your destination!" Iroh stroked his long beard in wonder.

Iroh led the two girls to the table where several spirit animals were having tea.

"Korra! Korra!" May-Jim called. "She's all grown now, look. And she has a girl with her. Who may she be?" They discussed.

"Hi. I'm Asami, a well, _friend_ of Korra's." Asami stretched out her hand for a handshake but when she got no response dropped it.

"Here, eat something Asami. And don't worry, as I told our young Avatar when she visited us previously, you won't gain any weight at all." Iroh handed Asami a piece of cake.

Korra sat down and beckoned Asami to join her. "So, guys. Where do you think I should take Asami? She's never been here before and to be frank I didn't get to see much either. I was in a hurry to close the spirit portals."

This got all the animals excited and they began yelling out all the places someone MUST visit when in the spirit world.

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea how long it was since I posted the first chapter and I am so sorry but I kept getting sidetracked and well, never got to writing oops. But good news, it's holidays for me and that means I will **(hopefully) **be updating more frequently :)  
ALSO. I'm so sorry this is really dry but I just really wanted to update and the next few chapters will be better, I promise. **


	3. They'll Understand

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"If Someone Really Loves You, They'll Understand/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Tenzin! I am on a holiday right now! With Asami, remember? I'm not in Avatar mode!" Korra tried her best to whisper yell without waking Asami up. Unfortunately, it hadn't worked. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Hey Korra, what's up?" /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Asami! Ah, sorry. Tenzin says there's trouble back - , well, outside the Spirit World. I'll tell him I can't go, I'd much rather stay here with you." /p  
p style="text-align: left;""No, Korra. They need you, you have to go help. Besides, we can always continue this right?" Asami took Korra's hand. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Korra felt horrible for having to cancel the trip, but at least Asami understood. emThis girl's a keeper/em, she thought./p  
p style="text-align: center;"***/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongA/N: guys I'm so sorry for being a crappy updater/writer etc but this story hasn't been too interesting to write, I haven't felt inspiration to write for it in emages/em. So, instead of just cancelling/putting it on hiatus straight up, I decided to write you guys a chapter that would hopefully feel 'whole' to end with. Sorry, and I'll definitely update if I get into it again. Thanks./strong/p 


End file.
